Whatever happened to Jade, Ruby and Damsa?
by Bella and Ness
Summary: MWPP.......This takes place in 5th year for the maraduers. OoP style. j/l r/n s/b
1. The Tattoo

bBella~~b Okay people you HAVE to read the Return in order to understand this fic! If you didn't read The Return I forgive you ( okay here we go..  
  
bDisclaimer-b OKAY ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING EXCEPT FOR BELLA AND NESS! NESS BELONGS TO NESS OBVIOSLY!  
  
Chapter 1~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin and Vanessa Smith were sitting in the Gryfinndor Common Room. The light from the fireplace shone on each of their faces. The year was 1976 and they were in their 5th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Remus and Vanessa a.k.a Ness were smiling at their friends the enclosed a circle around the sitting place of the common room. They were currently joking about their last Potions class with Professor Patil (you can guess who right?)  
  
"So what do you think the was the more brill part?" Asked a 15 year old Sirius Black. His hair was a jet black. Messy and unstyled with streaks of blue. His eyes shown a hint of brown as if he were reflecting some kind of chocolate at Honeydukes.  
  
"Was it when Snape kissed Lily on both cheeks and called her girlfriend?" A certain James Potter added. He too had messy black hair but it was much different. There were no streaks what so ever in his hair but you could tell James Potter had a hard time combing his hair. His eyes were pools of clear blue water that could suck you into a trance.  
  
Before James or Lily could respond Arabella Figg a.k.a. Bella cut in  
  
"Or was it when Malfoy was caught painting his fingernails with Ness's pink nail polish?"  
  
A sudden burst of laughter surronded the other people in the commone room.  
  
James and Lily were hugging each other despretly trying hard not to cry. Sirius and Bella were both falling off the couch while Remus and Ness just chuckled lightly. Ness sighed and leaned on Remus's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and leaned onto her forhead.  
  
James picked Lily up from the cold marble floor and placed her next to him.  
  
Sirius stopped laughing when he noticed something on James's shoulder.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is that James?"  
  
"Sirius what the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Sirius pointed to his arm as everyone hushed.  
  
James looked down at his arm, and desprestly tried to explain what he was looking at.  
  
A gold and red phoniex was on his arm.  
  
  
  
bBella:b That was good don't ya think?  
  
bNess:b :::nods::: yea!  
  
bBella:b Wait are you even doing this with me  
  
bNess:b :::shurgs::: I dunno we'll see.  
  
bBella:b Okay C'mon people review and as ness says  
  
bNess/ Bella:b HASTA LA PASTA! 


	2. The Phoenix

~~~~~~~~~~* A/N- Bella- I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I really didn't mean to. That's why I'm giving you 2 chapters for being so good! A second one to follow soon!*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James paced the common back and forth and back and forth. Sirius and the rest of the group looked a little quizzical. Okay maybe a little is going a little to light on the subject.  
  
A flutter of wings was heard in the distance as a phoenix like the one on James's arm was sitting in front of the whole group.  
  
It presented it self almost as looking up to the group as some sort of family of Kings and Queens.  
  
James forced a weak smiled and looked at the others with a worried expression on his face.  
  
As the phoenix spoke the maraduers looked almost shocked and appaled that they could understand it at all.  
  
"Now my master we must begin. A new Dark Lord is on the rise and some heros must be let in. Be careful for whom you pick. It takes only one to pry you in the back with a simple stick. You must choose but only 5. The ones who dare to die. For the good of their country and the good of mankind. For you have been picked out of few. To be given the golden pew. Here James Potter is your reward. Now you are the president of the Order which you will behold."  
  
A long silence fell over the group as the phoenix placed a golden letter on his lap and faced towards the window and flew off without even a sound.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Sirius looked at James as if he were a hippogriff with a extra head.  
  
"Well lets see then." James looked at the rest of the group for a approval and read the letters out loud.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
In your years in Hogwarts you have shown us great things. From bravery to honesty you and your friends have proved to be members of the Order of the Phoneix. You will be the president. Oragnized and ready you must be on December 15th for then you will take your true test. Other memebers of this Order are enlisted on the next page. As such you will need your own place, almost like an office. This place's address is also included in this letter. Your members will be notified by you and only you. This placement is a secrect only the members, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonnalgle. should know about this settlement. We you are in grave danger call to us for we will always be here.  
  
They were all was smiling ear to ear. He scanned the next letter but one paragraph caught his eye.  
  
You settlement is located in London, England. To get there you must go by Floo powder or Apparate to the Phoneix's lair. Good Luck James Potter.  
  
James looked around again. It was going to be hard to choose between his best friends. Even though Peter was oart of their group he was always strange. He sweated every time they mentioned the Dark Lord. And figited when Sirius was taunting James about his wedding and baby with Lily.  
  
He was a strange one. Surely he would be off his list. Too nervous for the job. But who would he choose?  
  
Bella- Okay I'm not gonna write our usual skit for these two only because I have been packed with all this stuff to do and all I want to do is get the next chapter down! Alright? See ya!  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Thanks to the people that reviewed! 


	3. The members

James was sitting on his bed in his dorm. He was thinking about who he would choose all night. Even though he already knew he had to be certain. He thought the best way to tell the people that he wanted was to send a meeting. He started to write.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
CONGRAGULATIONS! You have been corrdiatly invited to join the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. You're job will be the Order's  
  
James had to stop and think. If he wanted to give out jobs he needed to make sure that no one will be offended. He thought a little while longer and came to an idea.  
  
You will be the book keeper and brains of this group. The rest of the groups is as followed. Sirius Black, James Potter, Arabella Figg, Vanessa Wiliams, and you Lily Evans. Please meet the rest of us in the common room at lunch time. We will have food their bring a scroll and a quill Thank you.  
  
IJames PotterI  
  
He paused and copied the letter with his wand and just making a few different changes for Sirius  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
CONGRAGULATIONS! You have been corrdiatly invited to join the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. You're job will be the Order's You will be the Dark Arts expert of this group along with Bella. The rest of the groups is as followed. Sirius Black, James Potter, Arabella Figg, Vanessa Wiliams, and Lily Evans. Meet the rest of us in the common room at lunch time. We will have food their bring a scroll and a quill Thank you.  
  
IJames PotterI  
  
  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
CONGRAGULATIONS! You have been corrdiatly invited to join the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. You're job will be the Order's You will be the Care Of magical Creatures expert and Potions expert of this group along with Ness. The rest of the groups is as followed. Sirius Black, James Potter, Arabella Figg, Vanessa Wiliams, and Lily Evans. Meet the rest of us in the common room at lunch time. We will have food their bring a scroll and a quill Thank you.  
  
IJames PotterI  
  
  
  
Dear Bella,  
  
CONGRAGULATIONS! You have been corrdiatly invited to join the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. You're job will be the Order's You will be the Dark Arts expert of this group along with Ness. The rest of the groups is as followed. Sirius Black, James Potter, Arabella Figg, Vanessa Wiliams, and Lily Evans. Meet the rest of us in the common room at lunch time. We will have food their bring a scroll and a quill Thank you.  
  
IJames PotterI  
  
  
  
Dear Ness,  
  
CONGRAGULATIONS! You have been corrdiatly invited to join the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. You're job will be the Order's You will be the Care Of magical Creatures expert and Potions expert of this group along with Remus. The rest of the groups is as followed. Sirius Black, James Potter, Arabella Figg, Vanessa Wiliams, and Lily Evans. Meet the rest of us in the common room at lunch time. We will have food their bring a scroll and a quill Thank you.  
  
IJames PotterI  
  
James sighed and put the letters each in their own envelope. Sealing them with his own JP seal he put them on each of their beds.  
  
As everyone woke up you could hear screams of delight through the common room. Of course the screamers could not tell you what they were screaming about or why. But everyone knew. It had something to do with the maraduers.  
  
A/N~~~~~Sorry this chapter is short. I promised you people 2 chapters. And that's excatly what I'm going to give you people kk? k. Okay well I'll see you people later! Thanks for the reviews! Greatly appercaited! 


End file.
